Digital Love
by CrystalGalaxy
Summary: Thomas will always be there when Guy needs him, no matter what. Nothing too extreme, just fluff! This is a Daft Punk fan based story off of the couple Thomas/Guy. Don't like, Don't read.


DIGITAL LOVE

A Daft Punk fan fiction

Everybody was cheering and screaming as the two Daft Punk members came out through the back of the club, Guards protecting them from reaching fans maybe trying to get their hands on Guy or Thomas. Once inside the limo safe and sound, Thomas buckled up as Guy took off his helmet, breathing heavy out of scare. "Guy-Man, are you alright?" Thomas asked as he took of his silver helmet. "So… many… people…" was all Guy could manage to say, breathing heavily and brushing his long hair out of his sweaty face. Guy looked horrified, like he had just waked up from a horrible nightmare. Thomas worried for his friend, how was he going to keep his career if he got stage fright at big events like this? Thomas sighed and put his arm around Guy's shoulder in comfort. "It's ok Guy-Man; lots of people get stage fright. You just got to remember, that no matter what, I'm right there next to you." Thomas said as he slightly smiled. Guy smiled back, still breathing heavily out of slight terror "Thanks, Thomas. I needed that." Guy said looking down at the gold helmet he held in his hands. On the drive home, Guy and Thomas laughed and sang along to old 90's music that came on the radio, both enjoying the time they were spending with each other; by now, Guy had completely forgotten about scare he had had. Once at home, Thomas got out of the limo as Guy followed "Thank you for driving us back home, Michael. We appreciate you for that." Thomas thanked the limo driver before going inside where Guy was waiting. "It's no big deal, Tom. It's the least I could do. Now you have a goodnight, you here?" Michael said pulling his hat over his head "Yes, you have a goodnight, too." Thomas waved as the limo pulled out of the driveway and back onto the streets.

Once Thomas was inside, he locked the front door and dropped his helmet on a small white table nearby; Tom then looked around his surroundings: Guy was nowhere in sight. 'Humph, he must have gone up to bed. Eh, who could blame him? He's had a long night anyway.' Tom thought and shrugged, the night was always still young to Thomas! But, what to do…? Thomas then checked on his surroundings once more and spotted nothing but the TV. 'Eh, why not? There's nothing else to do.' Thomas shrugged and walked over to the long white couch. The remote was nowhere in sight, but then Thomas thought about Guy's hiding spot for the remote when he didn't want Tom to change the channel. Thomas reached in between the seat cushions and pulled out a long black TV remote, "Nice try, Mr. Emmanuel. Nice try." Thomas muttered with a smirk. "Was it so?" Guy said, scaring Thomas almost making him drop the remote. "Ah, I see you have found the TV remote. Time for a new hiding spot, eh?" Guy said coming down the steps. "It would be wise, that is if you want to keep it from me." Thomas responded holding the remote as he followed Guy's gaze. "Of course! What other reason is there to hide it?" Guy called with a smile as he opened a small refrigerator that sat in the kitchen. Thomas shrugged and chuckled to himself, turning to the TV and switching it on. "Did you come down to watch a little TV with me?" Thomas asked as Guy came back into the living room, holding a small cup of apple juice. "Well, I just came to get a small drink before bed, but I guess I'll stay and see what's on." Guy answered as he sat down onto the couch. "Oh, ok. Well, I'm glad to have you component me tonight." Thomas told which was true. He may not have shown it in the outside, but inside he was jumping up and down with happiness that Guy was joining him. Even though they see each other every day, Tom cherished the moments he spent with Guy. Thomas searched through the channels before coming upon a movie entitled 'Mama'. Thomas gasped in excitement, he had heard about this movie, but has never actually seen it before. With that, Thomas switched it on quickly and rammed onto the couch next to Guy. Guy slightly fell over from Thomas' giant splash onto the couch, this made Thomas laugh. Guy slowly raised his head out of the seat cushion to scowl at Thomas "Oh! S-Sorry Guy." Thomas said trying hard to hold in a laugh. Guy punched Tom in the arm hard, scowling at the TV as he watched. "I'm sorry!" Thomas said with a smile and slight amusement as he held his arm. Thomas joined Guy, watching the movie; Thomas was enjoying it very much, it was so interesting to him, but Guy was not holding in very well. Guy wasn't a fan of scary movies, he got nightmares very easily. Thomas looked over at Guy and saw the expression of total fear and terror on his face, very similar to the look he had earlier after that concert. Thomas scooted closer to Guy and the Daft Punk member brushed his hand on top of Guy's. Guy looked down at their hands and then up at Thomas who was practically right in front of his face now, smiling softly at Guy. "It's ok. I'm here for you, Guy. I'm here for you…" Thomas whispered as he tightened his grip onto Guy's hand. Guy looked into Thomas' eyes and smiled and turned back towards the movie and Thomas did so as well.

In the morning, Thomas and Guy were both passed out on the couch still hand in hand. Thomas was snoring on top of Guy's head and the TV was still on, screening a romantic Mexican soup. The alarm clock hit 3:00 am and began to ring loudly. Thomas and Guy both began to wake up slowly. Guy flinching at the light that came through the window as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and Thomas sucking up the drool that was about to pour out of his mouth, Tom then rose his head off from on top of Guy's and rubbed his eyes as well. Guy blinked and looked up at Tom, Thomas stretched as he smiled "Ah that was a good sleep. You?" Guy awoke himself from his staring and nodded "Y-Yes. I-I slept well". "Great!" Thomas smiled widely at Guy and got up to get something to eat out of the kitchen. Guy looked up at the TV and changed the channel to an old electronic music station and smiled at was playing. "Hey Thomas! Guess who's on the music station?" Guy called and Thomas came back into the living room at the question. Once he looked at the screen, he smiled; it was 'Robot Rock'. "Don't you just LOVE their music?" Guy teased, this made Thomas laugh. "Yes, and they are so good looking! Oh, what gorgeous French men they are!" Thomas joked. Guy and Thomas laughed at each other as they admired themselves. "Ha, ha. Ah, well we should get to make some more music, eh?" Guy said with a pleased sigh as he got up from the couch. "I agree. That way we'll be able to adore ourselves some more." Thomas joked and Guy turned and smiled at him before climbing the steps to the upper floor. Thomas then climbed up the stairs as well towards the studio set-up. Thomas followed Guy into the studio and closed the door behind them. "Ok. So… we left off on the hook of Instant Crush, right?" Thomas reassured "Yes" Guy responded playing with the sound system. "Ok, then. So… hmm… The hook should be…" Thomas thought tapping his pencil against his notepad. "H-How about something like… We will never be alone again?" Guy suggested "That's… pretty… good actually. H-How did you come up with that?" Thomas asked as he wrote it down. "W-Well, I just thought about what you always tell me." Thomas looked up at Guy and blushed "Huh?" "W-Well, you always tell me that I'll never be alone. That you'll always be there for me… S-So I thought…" Guy blushed and slightly smiled when he looked up at Tom. "That's sweet of you, Guy… thank you…" Thomas said. That made him feel like he was important and a good friend to Guy. "No problem." Guy responded still blushing. They both looked away from each other, bashfully. Thomas was thinking about Guy, hoping that Guy was thinking about him too. "Well, we should get to work." Guy suggested. "Oh, r-right. Ok." Thomas agreed. Guy then started to mess with the sound system some more, as Thomas helped. Thomas then purposely, but smoothly reached over and touched Guy's hand. Guy looked up at Thomas and smiled; Tom did the same back and looked deeply into Guy's deep blue ocean eyes that somehow had a beautiful sparkle to them that was just so beautiful. Thomas was mesmerized by the beauty: Guy was so… beautiful.

A few weeks had passed since then and it was coming up to Daft Punk's next big club performance. The day before the performance, Thomas and Guy were taking it easy, they had been getting ready all week and needed a break from it all. It was raining outside and Guy was sitting on the white couch in the living room, studying over his gold helmet. Thomas came downstairs from his shower, still wrapped in a towel, drying his hair with a smaller blue towel. Thomas looked up and saw Guy just sitting there and started to get a little concerned; Thomas then headed for the kitchen and got a bottle of water, heading back for the living room. When he walked back into the room, Guy was still sitting there "Uh, Guy-Manuel? Are… you alright?" Thomas asked as he slowly came over to the couch nervously. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine." Guy said slightly looking up at Thomas. He didn't look alright, he looked sad. Thomas sighed "Alright, what's wrong?" Guy looked up at Thomas and scowled for questioning him so much "Nothing." Guy answered once again. Thomas studied Guy with a worried expression upon his face, this made Guy feel worse. "I guess I'm just… a little… scared." Guy confessed trying hard not to sound like a wimp. "Last minute jitters?" Thomas then went over and sat down next to Guy onto the couch "Yea, I guess you could say that." Guy said still holding his Daft Punk helmet. "Guy, why didn't you just say that?" Thomas asked putting an arm around Guy "I guess… I… I'm just nervous that you're going to make fun of me for being scared like this before a show, like everybody else does…" Guy confessed, blushing of embarrassment "I'm sorry". Thomas looked at Guy and then at the gold helmet he was holding in his hands. Thomas sighed and took the helmet from Guy's grasp, setting it down on the small table in front of the two "Guy, why would I make fun of you? You're my best friend and I care about you way too much to do something like that. I would never ever do anything to hurt you, Guy." Thomas said as he looked into Guy's blue eyes again, getting that mesmerized feeling again. "Really?" Guy asked to be sure he heard Tom correctly. Thomas didn't say anything; he just nodded and smiled a big bright smile that said 'Absolutely'. Guy couldn't help but give Thomas a big hug: Thomas was such a sweet and comforting soul. Thomas hugged Guy back and smiled as he embraced his best friend. "Thomas?" Guy asked with his face smothered within Tom's chest "Yes, Guy-Manuel?" Thomas responded. "Can you do me a favor?" "Of Course, Guy. I'll do anything for you." Thomas reassured Guy. "Great. Well… Can you do me a favor and go get some clothes on." Guy said making Tom blush of embarrassment. Thomas then released from Guy's grip and forced a smile towards Guy. "Sorry. I-I… I made things awkward now, didn't I?" Guy said hanging his head ashamed "No! No, not at all! I should have gotten some clothes on anyway, ha. My bad… ah… I-I'll go get dressed now…" Thomas said as he got up from the couch. On Tom's way up the stairs he tripped and fell, with the towel falling off of him. Guy blushed "A-Are you ok?" Thomas got the towel quickly wrapping it back around himself "Y-Yes. I-I'm fine. Uh, oh wow. This is embarrassing. I-I'll just go now…" Thomas stuttered on his way up the stairs. When in his room, Thomas closed the door and began to slide down to the floor. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Thomas said to himself.

It was the night of the concert, the crowd was bigger than the last, and Guy was nowhere in sight. "Guy? Guy!? Ah, Michael! H-Have you seen Guy-Manuel?" Thomas asked in fear. The concert was starting late because nobody could find Guy and people were starting to get rowdy. "No, sorry Tom." Answered Michael. "THOMAS! Thomas! We found him! He's in the bathroom!" called one of the backstage producers. "Huh, he is!? Move. MOVE!" Thomas said pushing his way through all of the people. When Thomas opened the bathroom door to the men's room, he heard crying and whimpering from one of the stalls, people were surrounding the stall trying to get Guy to come out. Thomas came up and started to push people back "Guy is that you?" Thomas knocked on the stall. There was no answer, just slight whimpering "Guy, whatever's wrong I'm sure we can solve it." Thomas said in a reassuring tone. "I can't go out there, Tom. T-There's just no way that I can-"Guy was then cut off by an aggravated voice "Guy, what did I tell you at our last concert?" Guy was silent for a moment. "Guy, what did I tell you…?" Thomas asked again. "That you'll always be right there… next to me…" Guy answered sucking up the tears "That's right. Guy, I'll always be right there next to you, no matter what. Guy, I know you're scared. But I'm not going to do this without you. Daft Punk is nothing without you, Guy. We need you… I need you." Thomas said. The stall was silent for a few moments, and then Guy took a roll of toilet paper in one hand, his helmet in the other and came out. Everybody was relieved and began to flee the bathroom "Ok, people. We're starting a little late, but we'll bounce back. Now, chop, chop. Let's get this show on a roll." Called one of the backstage producers, everybody was now out of the bathroom; all but Guy and Thomas. They were silent, Thomas trying to make eye contact with Guy and Guy trying not to make eye contact with Tom. "I really do need you, Guy." Thomas finally said "I really do". Guy was silent, still not making any eye contact. "R-Really?" Guy finally questioned. "Guy, of course I do. You mean a lot to me. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine." Thomas answered. Guy didn't say anything, but slowly felt himself becoming red with tears still strolling down from his cheeks. They were both silent for a few moments (12 seconds to be exact). "Uh… Um, Tom? H-Have you ever… l-liked someone. You know… m-more than a friend…?" Guy finally asked, breaking the silence. Thomas looked up at Guy for a moment, not smiling but it also seemed like he wasn't frowning either, his expression was… plain. "… Yea…" Thomas finally answered. Guy was surprised by the answer "R-Really?" Thomas didn't answer, he just nodded. "Who?" Guy questioned more, his curiosity had peeked. Thomas looked back down at his feet and then up at Guy, still hanging his head. He then moved closer to Guy, making Guy's face turn red. Thomas now right in front of Guy, looked up into his blue eyes; they were still beautiful as ever. "… You…" Thomas answered, slowly taking Guy by the hand. Guy was speechless, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Both Guy and Thomas were now blushing like crazy (mostly Guy). Thomas looked deeper into Guy's eyes and put his left hand on the side of Guy's head, still holding Guy's hand with his right. Thomas slowly and slightly smiled at Guy and gently pulled him in closer to Tom's embrace. Thomas then kissed Guy slowly and passionately on the mouth. Guy's eyes still wide open with surprise, but Tom's eyes closed shut. The kiss felt like an eternity to both Tom and Guy, until Thomas slowly pulled himself away from Guy and looked back into Guy's eyes. Thomas then smiled once more and wiped away one of Guy's tears, making Guy blush even more. "I-I don't… know what to say. I-I mean" Guy stuttered and then cut off by "Look, I know this is all very weird… your best friend having strong and passionate feelings for you, I thought it was weird too at first. Ha, I thought I was going crazy! But I'm not, Guy. I really, really like you… a lot… Now I just need to know one thing…" Thomas then took hold of both of Guy's hands and held them close "Do you like me too?" Guy was quiet for a minute, completely speechless. Guy then looked down at their hands and back up at Tom. Thomas looked so handsome and he was so sweet too… and he was everything Guy ever wanted. "No… I don't like you Tom…" Guy answered looking back down at their intertwined fingers. "W-What?" Thomas stuttered out of fear and sadness. Guy then pulled Thomas' head down to his own and whispered into his ear "Je T'aime, Thomas. Je T'aime…" Thomas trembled at those words he thought he would have never heard said to him. Guy let go of Thomas and looked into his eyes; both of them wishing this moment would last forever, but how far dreams are from reality. "AYE! WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING!? WE HAVE A CROWD OUT THERE WAITING ON YOU! NOW I HATE TO BREAK UP WHATEVER YOU TOO WERE TALKING ABOUT IN HERE, BUT QUIT YOUR SOCILIZING AND GET OUT THERE!" yelled the club owner. "Je suis desole monsieur!" Thomas apologized, letting go grip of Guy quickly. When the men's room door closed, Guy and Thomas sighed of relief. "I really do love you Thomas, but we have to keep… 'this' from the public, eye…" Guy stated and Thomas agreed. "Well then… let's get out there… pal." Thomas said reaching out for Guy's hand. Guy looked at Thomas' hands and then Tom; still handsome as ever. Guy then took hold of Thomas' hand "Ok, whatever… pal." Then the two walked out of the men's room together. Once outside on the platform, everybody began to cheer and scream for the two Daft Punk members. Guy felt himself begin to become dizzy and sick with the sight of all of the people; he's never seen a crowd that big in his life. Guy began to walk back over to the backstage, but was stopped by a warm grip on his shaky hand. Guy turned around and through the screen of the helmet, saw a silver metallic being looking back at him. Upon the robot's visor scrolled 'IT'S OK. YOU'LL BE FINE', Guy then felt Thomas tighten his grip upon Guy's gold hands, making Guy blush through his helmet. Thomas then finally let go and headed over towards the sound system laid out upon the platform and motioned Guy over to him. Guy slowly made is way over to the platform and looked way out into the crowd, getting that dizzy feeling again. Thomas put a hand upon Guy's shoulder. Guy then remembered Tom's words: 'No matter what, I'm right there next to you'. Guy then turned the on switch to the sound system and both the Daft Punk members began to play their beloved music. Under the sound table, Thomas grabbed hold of Guy's hand, and both were hand in hand throughout the concert, without anybody knowing.

The next morning, Thomas and Guy were both laid down on Tom's bed. The TV was blasting with a morning broadcast of the weather and Guy was cuddling up next to Thomas, both still asleep. Last night had been so romantic. Thomas and Guy sat up almost all night talking, cuddling, kissing, etc. Thomas woke up from the light coming over his eyelids; his shifting woke Guy in an instant. Guy wiped his eyes and looked up at Thomas. Thomas looked over to Guy and smiled sweetly "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered to Guy, gently kissing him on the cheek. Guy blushed at the gesture "G-Good morning". Thomas got out of bed, stretching and walked over to enter the small bathroom in the corner of the room. Guy slowly got up as well and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, Guy sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake himself. Moments later, Thomas came down the steps and sat down in a chair next to Guy at the table. "Tired?" The curly headed brunet guessed. Guy didn't say anything; he just shook his head slowly as he rubbed his eyes. "Yea, we were up pretty late last night. We should get some work done." Thomas said as he got up, pulling his keyboard over towards the table. Thomas plugged in the wires, and then suddenly heard a beeping noise. "I made some coffee… did you want a cup, Thomas?" Guy asked as he got up from the chair. "No thank you, my love". A few moments later, Guy came out of the kitchen, holding a red mug of hot coffee. "So! What do you think this new track should be about, Guy-Manuel?" Thomas asked placing his hands on top of Guy's. "Hmm… well, we could do some more up-beat dancing music." Guy answered as he took a drink out of the red mug. "Uh, yes we could. But I was also thinking we could do something a little more… romantic". Thomas then turned on the small radio sitting on a shelf behind him; the radio played a familiar song entitled: 'Digital love'. Thomas then twirled around and took Guy's hands to pull him up from his seat, Guy laughed in amusement. "Tom, I hate to put a damper on your attempt to be romantic here, but there is no way I'm dancing in my boxers." Guy said, making them both laugh. They both then held each other tight and close as they danced to the song:

'Last night, I had a dream about you.

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you.

And it looked like everyone was having fun, the kind of feeling I've waited so long.

Don't stop, come a little closer.

As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger.

There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun.

We were dancing all night long…'

Guy looked up from his feet and into Tom's eyes. They both began to smile at each other, deeply in love with each other.

'… The time is right, to put my arms around you.

You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around too.

But suddenly I feel the shining sun.

Before I knew it, this dream was all gone…'

Both Thomas and Guy knew this wasn't a dream, it felt like one, but wasn't. Guy and Thomas felt like the luckiest people in the world to have found each other. They had been friends since they were 12, back then little did they know they were going to fall for each other and be together for the rest of eternity.

THE END.


End file.
